


Missing You

by EllieWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drooling, Exhibitionism, Guys Being Pals, Hair Pulling, Other, Spitroasting, but its here, for a singular second, gamer bf Kenma, its quality i just cannot think of tags, kenma eats you out while kuroo is on the other end of the headset, kenma is a thigh man of culture and i will not be swayed on that, mild crying during sex, this is not the best thing Ive written, threesome time boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWrites/pseuds/EllieWrites
Summary: Kenma is a lot more daring that you originally believed.Kuroo is along for the ride.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kenma, he's best 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Watching your boyfriend stream was one of your absolute favorite things to do, being a gamer yourself it was enjoyable to see how he played in comparison to you. And in a way enjoying Kenma’s frustration when he lost, watching him get frustrated and mutter expletives under his breath was something of a new experience; you’d known Kenma all your life, he had always been very withdrawn and emotionless, so any display of emotion was something you took great joy in committing to memory. Plus watching him interact with other people, namely Kuroo. Who was wildly different from Kenma yet the balance of their relationship was surprisingly strong; coming home more than once to Kuroo curled up in Kenma’s lap and vice versa. What vocalization and exuberance Kenma lacked was filled in perfectly by Kuroo’s loud and often childish nature, on the other hand; Kenma was the balance to Kuroo’s emotions and the best voice of reason for the man. You got lost in your thoughts, looking up to you laptop screen to see that the stream had ended, getting up and smiling to yourself. Overall the stream had gone well, except for the fact that Kenma died a couple times by Kuroo, simply because he thought faster than your boyfriend. Easily making your way upstairs to what was once the guest room, but now served as a streaming room for Kenma, not expecting him to still be on the game. Resisting the urge to laugh when you saw Kuroo kill him, making your presence known as you moved into his peripheral vision, sitting on the small sofa to watch him play until he got off. Taking joy in watching Kenma play with his friends even though he wasn’t directly paying attention to you. Pulling one side of his headphones over so Kenma could hear if you spoke, his soft voice sounding out;

“Kuroo wants to come over later, he misses us.”

You snorted a laugh, body rattling with the force as you nearly fell off the couch. 

“How in the world does he miss us? He was over here yesterday. But I’m more than fine with seeing him again, you’ve got cute friends Kenma..”

The gaming chair turned quickly, Kenma’s pouting blush coming into view as he stared you down, seeming to decide what to say; you blushed when you noticed the smirk on Kenma’s lips, his fingers pointing to the spot on the floor right in front of his chair. Deciding to be a brat you crossed your arms, turning your head, making a large show out of ignoring him. The silence in the room grew heavy, you were fighting the urge to look at him or give in, anything to break the blanket of quiet that covered everything around you. Unable to take the uncomfortable quiet any longer, you put on your best pout and turned your face to Kenma’s, surprisingly enough he was no longer in the chair, but on the floor next to the couch staring up at you; the expression in his eyes unreadable.

“Since you didn’t want to come to me Pudding, I came to you instead.”

His tone held something that was near humorous, mixed with an edge that leaned on carnal, Kenma’s ever-cold hand tracing a path up the soft skin of your leg, stopping right before the top of you knee, his eyes refusing to break contact with yours as he slid up the couch next to you. 

“Do you wanna wear the headset while I finish up this round? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind…”

There was something about the way Kenma asked that made you shiver, but you gave in anyways, enjoying the thought of being able to shit-talk Kuroo before you saw him face to face. Sitting down in the gaming chair, you pulled the kitty-eared headset onto your head, instantly hearing Kuroo yelling about something. Apparently the other two random people had left the game in the middle of the match, ruining the scoring system they had set up. 

“Hey Kuroo!”

His breath caught in his throat, apparently he wasn’t expecting your voice in the slightest. Kuroo mumbled something under his breath that you couldn’t completely make out, but it sounded like something along the lines of ‘Kenma is actually going to do it’, which was far more ominous than it needed to be. Looking back up to the screen you realized that the game was closed out, which only served to confuse you more. 

“H-hey (y/n), where’s Kenma at?”

Realizing quickly that he hadn’t sat down with you, or placed you on his lap, you started to look around; but rather than seeing his face, you felt his hand press into your thigh, his voice coming from below you, finding him seated at the foot of the gaming chair 

“Kuroo’s already asking about me isnt he?”

Shaking your head dumbly, you were hyperfocused on the way Kenma’s fingers felt kneading the soft flesh of your thigh, biting your lip at the way it made you heat up. Your thoughts were thrown to the jokes that passed from Kuroo to Kenma in the past, about sharing you, and your heart did a flip, body tensing up considerably at the thought. You’d always quietly been attracted to Kuroo, if you were being honest with yourself. 

“(Y/n) are you okay with this?”

Confusion colored your features, what did he mean?

“Okay with wh~”

“Okay with Kuroo hearing the pretty sounds you make when I eat you out..”

Your jaw hit the floor, eyes impossibly wide as you starred down at Kenma, the shock doubling when you realized he was serious about this. 

“Yes! Please..”

Apparently, your enthusiasm was a shock, Kuroo’s laugh echoing in your ear as Kenma made quick work of sliding his hands farther up your skirt, pressing to fingers over your covered pussy. You jumped at the sudden touch, relaxing quickly once the pleasure started flooding your core, Kenma taking the small whines of pleasure coming from your mouth as a sign to continue, sliding two fingers under the fabric and removing them completely. Kuroo wasted no time, his low voice crooning into your ear

“Does it feel good (y/n)? I wish I was there to see your face….fuckkkk”

You moaned lewdly, feeling Kenma’s tongue take a first swipe over your sex, hand instantly tangling in his soft hair to stabilize yourself. Panting was all you heard through the headset, that and the occasional moan of yours and Kenma’s names, it only added to the feeling of Kenma’s tongue twisting around your clit hotly, two fingers sliding in and out of your center in time with his tongue’s movements. You were blushing hard at the loud moans that you produced amply, the idea that Kuroo could hear you and was obviously getting off to it only made you want more, your voice breathless and whiny.

“O-oh fuc-ck Kenma…. You feel so good inside me…”

And no more than a second later

“Kuroo, you sound so sexy, fucking your hand to my noises. You wish you were here with us don’t you?”

The growl Kuroo let out made you infinitely more wet, something Kenma responded to by working your sex all the faster, a smirk on his lips as he nipped your inner thighs, small bruising marks blooming in his wake. Legs wrapping around Kenma’s head, you were unable to resist the urge to rock your pussy into his waiting mouth, head falling back when he responded with nothing but pure enthusiasm. Your orgasm was creeping up on you with such a force that it was almost embarrassing, unable to deny how aroused it made you that Kuroo, Kenma’s bestfriend, was listening in on your moans. And enjoying them no less, if the loud moans and slick noises on the other end were any indication. 

“(y/n), Chibi-chan… I can’t wait to come over there and rearrange your guts with Kenma, make you cry and beg for the both of us, doesn’t that sound so good.”

Kuroo tended to have a way with words, so it was no shock that he would be wonderful at talking you into an orgasm. Only for Kenma to pull away, an uncharacteristically large smirk all over his face. 

“If you want to cum, you’ll have to wait until Kuroo gets here, until then I’m going to play with you as I see fit.” 

Kenma’s voice was loud enough that you were sure that Kuroo could hear it, the sound of the voicechat being shut off confirming your suspicions. Kenma stood up, walking over to the couch, pulling you along with him by your arm, leaning your body over the couch, ass presented in the air. His hand quickly came down on your ass, leaving a stinging mark, not that you had time to react when the feeling of his cockhead rubbing against your entrance filled your brain, leaving no room for anything else. But rather than give you what you wanted, Kenma chose to continue teasing you; in a sadistic sort of way that was unlike him, you could tell he was enjoying the whines that left your body as he broke your pride. Your hips were rocking back uselessly, trying to get his cock inside you with no luck, tears pooled in the corner of your eyes, being so close to orgasm and being unable to do so was driving you insane, you were deathly close to the edge, held off only by your boyfriend’s timing; he knew you all too well unfortunately. Your entire body was sheathed in a thin layer of sweat, shaking heavily as you gave into begging, you were too desperate to care at this point, mind unable to think of anything else; not even the sound of the door opening.

“P-please fuck me Kenma!! I n-nneed it so bad, I can’t t-take the teasing anymore…”

Hating how pathetic your voice sounded, you buried your face into the couch, crying out loudly when Kenma bottomed out inside of you, a growling huff of breath leaving his lips. 

“Looks like I showed up just in time, isn’t that right Chibi-chan?”

You shot up without thinking, only shoving yourself farther onto Kenma’s cock as you eyed Kuroo heavily, watching him blush as you moaned out, the feeling of being filled taking away any words that you could’ve said. Kenma took the liberty of speaking for you though.

“It looks like she’s happy to see you too Kuroo, she’s practically choking my cock, why don’t you come tell her hello?”

Apparently Kenma was incapable of shame, despite his quiet nature. The casual nature in which he spoke, only turned you on more, it was as though you weren’t even there. Kenma grabbed a handful of your hair, yanking your head backwards, using the new leverage to maneuver you to face Kuroo while he thrusted into you. Reaching out to stroke your face, Kuroo ran his fingertips over your lips, pulling your mouth open, you let your tongue roll out sucking two of his fingers into your mouth, tasting his skin. You found yourself wanting more, releasing his fingers and holding your mouth open in invitation, moving your body downwards so your mouth was level with Kuroo’s clothed cock. 

“Awe what a good girl, can I fuck your pretty mouth?”

Shaking your head in an affirmative, you giggled through your labored breathing at the speed in which Kuroo undressed himself, hard cock springing free as soon as his underwear and joggers hit the floor. Kenma stopped thrusting, pushing the back of your head onto Kuroo’s waiting cock, your tongue instantly wrapping around the head, the groan he let out above you making you twitch around the cock inside you. Kenma and Kuroo quickly set the perfect pace, just as Kuroo’s cock would hit the back of your throat, the sensation would get overtaken by the feeling of Kenma’s cock nudging your g-spot. It was maddening, you had no time to catch your breath or control your vibrating moans, drool running gently down the corners of your mouth as you let yourself go limp and be used by the two men on either end of your body. Your body started shaking as you moved with new vigor, orgasm approaching, they had no intention of letting you get what you wanted that easily. They both moved away from you, your body barely dropping to the couch as you looked up to them; eyes watering, drool starting to dry on your mouth and cheeks, completely wrecked. 

“Do you want us to keep going Pudding? If so then we’re going to move to our bedroom. I don’t want cum on the floor in here.”

Despite your shaking legs, you got up, walking to the bedroom, not trusting your fucked-out voice enough to speak a response. Deciding to be just a little bit of a tease, you pressed your entire body into the mattress, spreading your legs, perfectly displaying your wet pussy. The colder air in the room made you shiver, skin prickling with goosebumps when you finally heard dual sets of footsteps walk into the room. Hands ran over the backs of you thighs, fingers squeezing your asscheeks before sliding in, yet where you expected to see Kuroo come around to your face you instead found Kenma, leaning into his hand as it caressed the side of your face. 

“You look so pretty spread opened up for us Pudding.”

Kuroo wasted no time in taking a rough pace, sending your body forward in tandem with his movements. Kenma sat in front of you, ruffling your hair and whispering sweet nothings in your ear as his best friend railed you. Leaning forward, you laid your head in his naked lap, his cock resting against your cheek while you teased him with the tips of your fingers over the length of his shaft. Kenma whined, lifting your head up by your hair once more and slamming you down half the length of his cock, your gag reflex making your eyes water once more; Kuroo rocked his hips into you harder, only leading to your mouth sliding in perfect time over Kenma’s cock. 

“Fuckkk (Y/n)…. Your insides feel so good..”

Kuroo’s voice had taken on a low edge that you hadn’t heard before, hands in a bruising grip on your hips, moaning loudly until the room was filled with the sounds of wet smacking panting breaths and lustful noises. 

“If you want to cum you’re going to have to be a good girl and get Kuroo off first.”

With that, Kenma pushed you off his cock, moving slightly to sit away from you, slowly stroking his cock and he watched Kuroo slam your face into the mattress. Kuroo’s nails and teeth dug their way into the skin of your back, feral growls leaving his lips as he fucked you impossibly harder, there was no rhythm left in his movements, just the desire to reach completion inside of you. In one final thrust Kuroo slammed himself as far as he could inside of you, holding your hips in place while his cock twitched, cum overfilling you, the excess sliding down your thighs. Kenma got off the bed and walked behind you as Kuroo slid out of you, more cum pouring from your used hole, as soon as Kuroo came to sit in front of you, a goofy smile on his face while he planted kisses on your cheeks and mouth. The feeling of Kenma’s fingers prodding in your swollen sex was overwhelming, your head falling to Kuroo’s shoulder, moans falling from your lips, teeth pressing bites into the skin you were laid on. In one move, Kenma pressed his length into you, the slight burn of being stretched once more making you whine loudly. The pace wasn’t harsh, but the slow deep thrusting pattern he was using was making your entire body quiver, your knees shaking with the effort of trying to keep you upright. Kuroo held your upper body in his arms, trying to ease you through your pleasure with soft touches and forehead kisses. 

“You’re doing so good baby, taking me and Kenma like that. You’re phenomenal Chibi-chan.”

The praise went straight to your head, your shaking slowing, instead you started focusing on the feeling of Kenma’s cock inside of you, eyes rolling back as you softly moans; thoroughly enjoying the soft hands running down your back. You hadn’t noticed how close you were to orgasm until the beginning of the waves of pleasure began pulsating through your pussy, making you tighten around his cock. Speeding up his thrusts, Kenma began chasing his own high, loving the dual sensations of orgasming together. Knowing the both of you were coming close to the end, Kuroo held you tighter, laying his head on top of yours while he muttered praise in your ears, helping to hold your body still while Kenma ravaged you. You were sent over the edge by Kenma’s thumb rubbing circles into your clit, his body slamming into yours twice more as he came with a call of your name, his normally quiet voice loud enough to echo throughout the room. You were trembling uncontrollably, unable to feel your legs much less move, choosing to lay limply between Kuroo and Kenma, smiling when you felt their arms wrap around you, both their heads resting on your shoulders; pressing a quick kiss to the side of both of their heads. 

“So you missed us Kuroo?”


End file.
